


I Might Have Inhaled You

by Houseofloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Scabior has a heart, Scabior is obsessed with perfume, but not really, stockholm syndrome ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofloki/pseuds/Houseofloki
Summary: They encounter that night he smelled her scent, meeting again through a chase and then they get taken to Malfoy Manor. Scabior saves Hermione from her torture and then are left alone in the forest. What happens next?





	1. Chapter 1

**_"Controlling my feelings far too long,_ **

**_Forcing our darkest souls to unfold_ **

**_And pushing us into self-destruction..."_ **

**_-Muse_ **

oOo

She stood there, staring at a dark spot behind a large oak tree, deep in thought when she heard twigs snap. She trembled.

Soft mumbles were heard before a tall, long-dark haired man came out of the shadows strutting towards her and was followed by a man holding a poorly looking captive by the hem of his shirt. They were Snatchers. For a moment, she thought that he had seen her and her breath caught in her throat. Of course, the wards, she remembered now.

She looked at them, the man holding the captive struggling on his way followed by the taller one behind.

The dark-haired fellow was about to pass in front of her, when he stopped in his tracks. He turned. Sniffing the air, getting ever so close to Hermione's frozen figure.

What was he doing? She had tried not to move but her senses couldn't help themselves and so curious as to what he had smelt, she sniffed the air quietly when a particular smell wafted into her nose.

Her perfume.

He carefully trudged his way over to her, her face just mere centimetres from his own. This time, she took the chance to inhale his scent but all she could take in was the stench of dried blood, sweat and what smelt strongly of fire whiskey.

Moving closer, he stared through her but she could see him clearly. She stared into his eyes, unable to look away and a small part of her wished that he could see her.

His dark brown ones contrasted to her chocolate light ones. He had stopped sniffing, only looking for some kind of sign that someone was there. That smell he had followed to where he was standing, he could tell, had emanated from here because it was where his nose tingled strongly. The smell was so close he swore someone was standing right in front of him, teasing and taunting his senses.

Close up, Hermione noticed that he was quite handsome with his rugged features; especially those cryptic eyes holding nothing but mystery and desperation. His hair was wildly long with a red streak and braided messily but it suited him. What she saw fascinated her. She felt some kind of force urging her to step closer towards his sturdy body.

Hermione watched him closely, breathing heavily but quietly, in and out, deep breaths of his aroma. The smell filled her nose and went straight through her brain. She closed her eyes as it did and she wished of everything happy and warm instead of the metallic smelling liquid to take over, but she unwillingly enjoyed it.

She opened her eyes, all of the brief fantasies dying away when she couldn't see anything in front of her. He was gone. Of course, how long did she think he would stay here sniffing and staring at nothing?

Just when she was about to heave a very deep sigh, a grunt sounded through her ears from beneath her. She nearly jumped back at the scene before her. The dark-haired stranger was upon her neck, still curious of the smell he had smelt and his hands were grazing through the space between them, feeling at nothing but air and perfume. He had been expecting to feel something…or someone there but to no avail. His nose just touched her neck but neither of them could feel each other. She saw the wards ripple gently and it brought her back to reality.

"Scabior, what the hell are you doing? C'mon," cried a gruff voice from somewhere near.

The man, she had guessed called Scabior quickly composed himself back to his tall frame and sneered at the voice that had interrupted his investigation. A last look at Hermione and a smirk, he turned on his heel and followed the others into the darkness.

She breathed a relieved sigh and shook her head to clear it. The feeling that rushed over her when he left had been more than relief, if she dared; it wasn't even relief but want. She wanted to look at his now familiar face that sent her a feeling of hope.

Oh, but she couldn't forget that seductive smirk he had flashed before running off in the other direction. It made her think if he really couldn't see her or just pretended that he didn't for amusement.

' _Maybe he knew that the ward was there and knew how to get rid of it_ ', Hermione thought.

But he didn't.

It sent chills down her spine, how she could have been so drawn to a man she didn't even know. He did work for Voldemort.

oOo

It was time. He could see her lovely form, her back to him and he couldn't wait to look at her face to face, and hold her against him.

She turned around, starting to walk up towards him.

He came out from the tree.

"Hello there, beautiful. Where d'you think you're going?" she looked shocked and frightened to be in his presence. She stepped a few steps back, and her little friends walked towards her reluctantly.

He didn't waver.

"Well, what you waiting for?" he shouted to his assistants, "Snatch 'em!"

The chase was fast paced. Spells flew and blasted everywhere. He could see her wild hair a blur as she ran. The Snatchers were getting closer and closer, and Scabior was just a few meters from her. But boy oh, boy was she a fast one.

It was a pleasure for him to be given the honor of chasing such a beauty.

One of them tripped, falling downhill and she was forced to stop and turn to his aid.

Scabior smirked, then saw Fenrir Greyback grab her from behind and he held her against him, wand pressed to her petite form.

oOo

It was painful.

Her body writhed and curled upon the finely carpeted floor of Malfoy Manor. The sound of her voice rang through the younger witch's ears in despair.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screeched, and her hair shook wildly around her, watching Hermione writhe in agony.

oOo

Scabior could hear his witch's screams. It rang through his ears like a loud bell and he shivered against the feel of his leather jacket. It was cold that night.

The other Snatchers with Fenrir Greyback had been sent out to do another quick job involving Muggles living a few minutes away from the manor. He had passed up the hunt, saying how tired he was for one night.

He stood alone, outside the doors to the room where Hermione was being tortured. Hearing pleading screams from captives were like music to his ears and it never frightened him, but when he heard her beg Bellatrix to stop, it disturbed him how this girl could change everything in his mind.

It was her. The one smelling of summer roses that he started to obsess about since their encounter. He had sensed some spell dividing him and her that night.

But now, he had found her. She was here, she was being tortured but she was beautiful. Her image was worth more than gold to him. He had plenty, and he would've swapped all of it just so he could hold her and make her his. He knew that would never happen.

He held his wand at his side, squeezing it and forbidding a silent thought at the back of his mind, but that thought was gradually becoming louder with each scream and question Bellatrix conceived.

The thought smashed through his mind and his arms moved like lightning, pushing the doors open and he felt several eyes land on him.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out!" Bellatrix's face contorted into an ugly grimace.

Scabior smirked, looked at the three Malfoys stood a few feet behind the angry witch and shouted out a spell.

"Stupefy!" the spell landed on Bellatrix's chest, sending her flying backwards and landing on the wall as she slid noisily to the cold floor.

Lucius Malfoy grabbed his son Draco's wand and attempted to point it at Scabior but he was too quick.

"Everte Statum!" and the blond-haired wizard flew back, hit his head on a stone pillar and was knocked unconscious. His wife and son were too lost for words to do anything and ran to help him.

Scabior ran to Hermione, picked her up and apparated on the spot. Her body had been frail and tears were slowly dripping out of her eyes. Mudblood had been carved deep into her bloody arm, and she looked at him with frightened eyes but she was too weak to do anything and, as she closed her eyes, hoped that it was all her imagination running wild, desperation causing her to hallucinate about wild-haired Snatchers and the smell of roses.

They had come back to the same forest they had met, and he set her down beside a tree that she rest her head upon.

During that time, she opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring up at dark brown ones.

"Hello there, beautiful. Pleased to see me?"


	2. I Need To Feel Your Hand Upon My Face

__**“The want of a thing is perplexing enough,  
but the possession of it, is intolerable.”  
-Sir John Vanbrugh **

Hermione slowly woke up from her aching slumber, and found two dark brown eyes staring at her. It was him. Of course, she couldn't mistake them.

“Hello there, beautiful. Pleased to see me?”

Startled, she forced him off of her and he landed on the ground with a groan as she stood up to her feet, reaching in her jean back pocket for her wand, but there was no feel of wood. She felt around but it was no where, and then she looked down at the man with the brown eyes.

“W-What am I doing here?” her voice was steady but tinted with fear and as he noticed her face with the moonlight shining down on it, he smiled. She frowned at him.

He slowly picked himself up from the ground and stood up to his full height. With a muscular frame and a tall body, he was sure that she was going to have a hard time outrunning him, though she didn't have trouble the first time.

“Nothing really, thought we'd go out for a nice moonlit stroll in the forest for some fresh air,” he grinned at her. He really was a piece of work.

Hermione looked at him with annoyance and she gritted her teeth, feeling vulnerable and nervous without her wand for protection. Only a few feet away from her, he leaned a little forward and sniffed the air as Hermione watched him.

“Ah, you don't smell of roses anymore, beautiful,” he inquired with a disappointed look.

The younger witch's expression softened.

“Y-you knew?”

Scabior took a moment to figure out what she was talking about, then was glad that she was the one that he had encountered and that it was him who spotted her scent.

“I could smell you from a distance. Your scent leaves trails and I follow,” he said with a charming wink.

She tilted her head a little to examine the strange yet alluring man standing before her and she couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her...not yet, anyway.

Scabior scrutinized her with careful eyes, looked over her shoulder once before picking up his wand from the ground and licked his dry lips. He held out his long arm to her, unrolling his hand for her to take it but she stood there, dumbfounded and puzzled. There was a snap of a twig not too far away and Scabior's jaw tightened and he quickly grabbed her hand.

“Do you wanna die?” he asked firmly. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

“Good.”

He whipped her around, hugging her from behind as she felt his hot breath on her neck and for a split second, she saw figures beneath the trees staring at her with desperate eyes and before the flying colours could reach them, there was a crack and she felt herself going dizzy.

oOo

Harry paced around the kitchen of Shell Cottage in frustration, Ron following behind him and Bill Weasley, along with his wife and Dobby were all watching with tired eyes.

“Bellatrix couldn't have killed her. She can't have. Maybe they took her to Vol- I mean You-Know-Who to be questioned and they're still torturing her. Oh Merlin.” Ron put his hands on his head and scratched his eyebrows violently.

Harry's face looked even more worried as he contemplated Ron's words, deciding that it could be possible but it couldn't have been right at what they had heard when they were down in the dungeons.

“No, no, no. There was some sort of fight going on up there before Dobby saved us. I heard Bellatrix screaming at someone and then there was this sound like something hitting the wall or the floor, then there was another one. I definitely heard someone screaming Lucius Malfoy's name and a crack...which means someone must have apparated out of the mansion.”

“Do you think Hermione could have apparated out of there?” Ron asked, hope in his eyes.

Harry shook his head.

“Hermione would never leave us behind when she didn't even know that Dobby would come and save us. She would never abandon her friends,' Harry said and thought for a second before speaking again. “But there was someone who came in when she was being tortured. Explains why Bellatrix was telling someone to get out.”

“It sounded like a fight up there, what with all the screaming,” Ron said.

“Who could’ve interrupted her?”

Dobby piped up. “Dobby found Mistress Lestrange on the floor… Malfoys and young Draco gone.”

All eyes turned to him.

“Y-you saw what happened?” Ron asked.

Dobby shook his head, his big eyes squinting.

“Dobby only saw a glimpse of the happening… but-”

“But what, Dobby?” Harry pressed.

“Dobby saw a flash…and Miss Granger was no more…Dobby saw her disappear,” Dobby explained, wringing his wrinkly hands together.

A pained sound came from Ron, and Harry stood up abruptly.

“Gone? She can’t have gone? What do you mean she disappeared?” Harry urged.

Dobby shook his head. “S-she seems to have apparated before Dobby could see what had happened.”

“Why was Bellatrix on the floor?” Ron asked suddenly.

“Dobby does not know, sir. Dobby heard a scuffle and an unfamiliar voice but did not see who attacked,” the house elf was pulling at the threads of his brown rags, trying to recall any more of what he remembered.

“Merlin, someone’s kidnapped Hermione,” Ron ran his fingers through his dirty hair and tried not to panic.

“Kidnapped?” Luna asked, her voice seeming surprised. “Whoever apparated with her out of there saved her.”

Harry and Ron looked to Luna, who gave them both an encouraging nod.

Harry sighed. “It seems highly unlikely that someone could’ve saved Hermione from Bellatrix but I don’t want to think the worst either.”

Luna walked over to Harry and Ron, putting one hand on each their shoulders as a sign of support and comfort.

“Someone attacked the Malfoys and Bellatrix to save Hermione. Don’t you think that shows a sign of hope?”

“We don’t know if they saved Hermione for the sole purpose of just saving her,” Ron interjected, still trying not to go crazy at the thought of Hermione being left behind.

“If any Death Eaters had Hermione right now, we would know about it.” Harry assured him.

There was a moment of silence as everyone mulled over their discussion. It did seem unlikely that Hermione had been saved from Bellatrix’s clutches, but Dobby had said she apparated from the scene. No one knew if she was alone or if she was with whoever had assaulted the Malfoy family. All they knew was wherever she was, at least it wasn’t with Bellatrix.

Harry furrowed his brows and continued his reflection on a chair next to Dobby. The house elf's eyes were reduced to half their usual size and the creature tried to suppress a yawn but Harry saw from the corner of his eye.

“Maybe we should all get some rest. I'm sure Hermione's fine. She will come back to us sooner or later,” Harry assured them, but his red-headed best friend wasn't convinced.

“And what if she doesn't?”

Harry looked at Ron, shaking his head with no expected answer and walked out of the kitchen in hope for some sleep upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wrote this story when I was about 13 which was seven years ago... which means it was not that great when it was first published. I discontinued it for three years but I wanted to start it up again because I did like some things about it. I've re-written some dialogue and improved on punctuation and grammar etc. Hopefully it turns out better this time. People liked it when it was first published, so here's hoping you all like it better now that it's improved :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The title of this story is lyrics from my favourite song 'Bloodstream' by Stateless. It's such a beautiful tune you should go check it out!


End file.
